


Playful Mess

by Tomato_boi



Series: Wolf Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomato_boi/pseuds/Tomato_boi
Summary: Just a collection of short stories of Derek and Stiles together and Derek in his wolf form
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Wolf Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887103
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Playful Mess

As Stiles finished raking in the last few leaves in the back garden, he rubbed the back of his hand across his forehead. Even though it was the middle of autumn and the cold weather was breezing past him, making his cheeks a rosy shade of red, you could really work up a sweat doing this kind of work.

Looking over the garden, he deemed it neat enough. Doing it himself saves his dad having to do it; especially with all the late shifts and doubles he has been doing over the past few weeks.

As he moved away to put the rake down, he heard rustling coming from behind in the woods that were attached to the back of the houses along his street. He tried to look closer at where the sound was coming from or to notice any movement. 

Suddenly a rush of a large black figure dashed towards him. Screaming, he fell back and saw the pile of leaves he had made fly up into the air. Confused he lay where he was for several seconds until a head popped out of the pile. Stiles recognised immediately who it was.

“DEREK!” Stiles screamed.

The wolf’s head snapped up to meet his eyes, his tongue lolling, hanging out the side of his mouth.

“Seriously? I just cleaned this up!” Stiles shouted. 

Derek clearly didn’t listen or simply didn’t care, as he jumped out of the pile of leaves and ran around in circles, each time passing around making more and more mess with the leaves scattering around the area.

Looking around, all the hard work Stiles had done was now irrelevant. In his head he knew he should be pissed but seeing Derek act like this was something he enjoyed seeing. 

Once Derek had stopped his run around, he just flopped down and rolled around on his back in the mess as though he was rubbing it in Stiles face at what he’d just done. In the end Stiles got up and made his way to the wolf and knelt down. Running his palm through the cool fur on the wolf’s back, head, around his ears and all over his belly. 

It was something Derek only let Stiles do when they were alone and his wolf wanted to let loose a bit. These times were what Stiles favoured and if he could, he would record them and tease Derek another time. But these were his favourite memories and he wouldn’t forget them and it wont be the last time for this years autumn and winter that Derek will do this. 

Just wait for the snow to start falling and you will have a black mass of fur speeding through the several inches of snow around the Hale house in the woods for Stiles to follow through. And if there are snowballs thrown that day then oh well…


End file.
